Currently, there is tremendous growth in the cellular data network usage due to the popularity of smart phones. Understanding the type of wireless traffic that is traversing over a network will provide valuable insights to a wireless network service provider, e.g., who is using the network, what they are using it for, and how much bandwidth they are using, etc. However, monitoring the wireless traffic is computationally very expensive given the large volume of data that must be monitored and analyzed. Furthermore, it is often beneficial to monitor the wireless traffic in real time, but real time monitoring further increases the complexity and computational cost for the wireless network service provider.